


Second Shadow

by agapi42



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/pseuds/agapi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny Lewis has two shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Big Brother' prompt on [](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/profile)[**primeval100**](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/). Many thanks to [](http://atraphoenix.livejournal.com/profile)[**atraphoenix**](http://atraphoenix.livejournal.com/) for betaing!

“How did you know it was my birthday?” Jenny asked, during her second glass of wine.

Connor paused in his debate with Abby (something about Godzilla being misunderstood) to answer, “The Professor told us.”

She was somewhere between the fourth and sixth drink when she leaned over the table and addressed the question directly to Cutter.

He hesitated.

“Connor hacked into the personnel records,” he said, smiling awkwardly.

“I’m sure that’s illegal, and if not, it’s inappropriate. Cheers,” she added, and clinked her glass against his.

It was so much easier to believe in than Claudia Brown, her second shadow.


End file.
